


The Chaos Variable

by Mattchewy



Series: The Chaos Series [2]
Category: Chaos Variable, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Modern Era, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattchewy/pseuds/Mattchewy
Summary: In a modern world trying to get used to the rise of magic, a task force composed from various governments and species assembles to stop a terrorist organization from causing the end of humanity.Completed at 11 chapters.Please leave a comment if you are interested, along with any questions you need answered!





	1. Vapiano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18 years after first contact, Krause Rlafen is approached by a mysterious contractor needing his help.

**War has changed. In the year 2004, the world woke up find that the myths they had known their whole lives were real. And they were not kind. The queen of the fae had declared war on not just humanity, but all those that sided with it. A reign of terror that had been hidden from the eyes of the public was revealed. All nations were under attack, from all sides. Overwhelming force meeting it's superior. The fae numbered in billions. It would have been a total victory if it was done a few hundred years ago. But this was a day where humanity had guns, planes, communication, and most important of all, unity. A strength that had not been seen since the world wars led all nations to join together to fight the menace that plagued their lands. With the rise of the fae, the other races made their choices. The majority of the races went with humanity, Animalians and dwarfs joining whatever army they could to bring war to the fae. The elves, close cousins to the fae, remained neutral to the effort, though some attempted to join the fae efforts in wiping out humanity. Orcs did try to join both sides, but mainly stayed with humans, believing them to be true warriors. It took ten long years, but finally, on July 17, 2014, was the day the world forever knew as F-day.**  


July 15, 2022  
New York, New York

Many buildings come and go as a city ages. But many stay, either due to forces outside their control or it's status among the people. One of those buildings was Vapiano.  
It was a strange sight, a square brick building among the concrete high rises all around it. But it still kept it's charm even as the world changed around it. The bar had been there since the first time immigrants had moved into New York, seeing a world where they could live a new life. And so the bar had been in the hands of the Valentino Family for nearly 200 and so years, give or take. When the war against the fey started in 2005, the 25 year old Sean Valentito fought for his country, and nearly died for it. His life was saved by a fellow comrade, Krause Ralfen. The two had met in Iraq while patrolling for fey war parties, who had been sacking towns and using villagers as blood sacrifices. The two worked like clockwork, pointing out parties that would have easily been missed, saving thousands of military and civilian lives. When the two were ambushed out in the open near the end of the war, the two fought for their lives against a group of 200 fey warriors, with Sean being crippled and Krause nearly losing his eye. The two made it out of that hellhole alive, and for Krause's help, Sean gave him co-ownership of the bar. With the war over, both veterans try to leave that life behind. only for it to come kicking back in.  
  
Krause sighed as he heard the door chime. Usually customers didn't come in this late, which led him to taking up the time cleaning some of the dishes that would have been done at a later time. Putting down the glass he was wiping down, he moved over to the front of the bar. What was up there didn't really surprise him. His bar had been host to all types of magical and normal species, from orcs and animalians to just human. The fox had been coming in after hours, either sitting in one of the private booths or just nearby. The orange fur stood bright against the military camo jacket and bright blue jeans he was wearing. " I'm guessing the same as usual, Reynard? " The fox smirked as he looked up from his laptop. " Of course." Krause had seen the fox spend most of his time on said laptop, guessing it was for his work or whatever. He had began to make Reynard's drink when the TV began to display a news alert. "14 are dead after a explosion at a Willow Brooks Mall in Memphis, Half-Dead are believed to be behind it." Krause huffed. "Can't believe those fuckers still exist." He quickly poured Reynard's drink into a cup and handed it over. "Sean would be pissed seeing this."  
  
Reynard looked up. "You guys fought in the Fey wars?" Krause grinned. " 101th Company. Had us be spotters to find war parties. Was hard work. " Krause saw the fox's jaw drop. " The survival rate of that was like 20%! You're lucky to be alive! " Krause pointed towards the scar near his eye. "Nearly got an arrow in the eye. Got the medal for it, then went home. Can't say I missed it. Would have been back any way once the war ended a few weeks later. " Krause chuckled. "And where you from?" Reynard shrugged. " Been with a PMC since 2012. It's good work but-" He stretched up and sighed. "It's annoying having to travel without seeing your friends for a while." Reynard sipped his drink. "With all these chaos surrounding these terrorist activities, PMC demand has been pretty high. But what we really need is more people with combat experience." Krause looked up. "So you're here to recruit people." Reynard nodded. " Exactly. People who can keep a level head and know how to work as a team. " Krause leaned on the table. " I'm guessing you want to recruit me? " Reynard finished his drink and put it back on the bar. "It's not a instant get in type of deal." He handed Krause a card. "We have to see that you've got what it takes." Reynard closed the laptop and started to head out the back. "Wait!" He turned back. "What the hell is your organization called? " Reynard smirked. " The 13th." "What kind of name is that?" The fox shrugged. "It's a government type thing. The 13th offical PMC authorized by the U.S. The details will be sent to you if you want in." Reynard grabbed his laptop and left the bar, leaving Krause with a decision that would unknowingly change the world. 


	2. Into the 13th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking Reynard's offer, Krause meets up with the rest of his new team.

July 22, 2022  
  
13th PMC Facility, New York  
  
Krause had debated on finding out what the 13th wanted from him. He had rung up Reynard a few days later, telling him he wanted in. Sean was fine with Krause taking off. His wife was more than happy to spend more time with him in the bar, and Krause didn't mind letting her take his job. He had found it boring, compared to his work in the army. Being able to fight again, for something good... made him feel like a new man. And now he was taking the bus into the training facility, ready to take a new step into mercenary work.  
  
The clouds were ominously gray as Krause exited the vehicle. Grabbing his bag, he made his way toward the front part of the concrete building that was the 13th's HQ. "You're the newbie, huh?" Krause turned towards the feminine voice, and saw an Asian woman dressed in dark military fatigues and a bow strapped on her back. "And you are?" The girl scoffed. "You didn't answer the question." Krause sighed. "Yes, I am the.... newbie." She smirked. "Good. I'm Yumiko. Let's get started." Yumiko motioned for Krause to follow into the main section of the HQ. After going into a fairly bland lobby, she and Krause went into the south elevator that led to the main area. "Guessing you Military guys have a secret underground base? Like a spy movie?" Yumiko smirked. "It's not like.... Ok maybe it's totally a secret underground base. We have all the essentials down here." The elevator stopped at the -100 floor, opening to a giant room, with various doors going to different areas of the base. "You'll have to meet Commander Pendragon at the Control Room. He wants to see you personally. Control Room is the big circular door at the end of the room. " Krause walked toward the giant imposing door, and pushed in on it. It didn't budge. "Hey, Yumiko, the door's not-" Suddenly, a bright red laser popped up near the top of the door, scanning downward towards Krause. "Oh. It's one of these." As quickly as the laser popped up, it went down. A automated voice rang out. "Krause Rlafen, Recruit Level S, Authorized. Proceed." The door way began to open slowly, until it was clear for Krause to go. Krause smirked. "Let's do this." 

The Control Room was surrounded by electronic equipment, and in the middle was a circular table with chairs all around. Krause walked into the room, only to have the same automated voice from before interrupt him. "The Rangers will be back soon. Please wait in one of the nearby chairs." Krause sat down. "Nifty robot." He pulled out his lighter, intending to light up a cigarette, only for a puff of smoke to extinguish his fire. "No smoking permitted" Krause grumbled. The first to come to the table was the one who recruited his to the PMC, Reynard. "Sup, Krause." He sat down a few chairs away from Krause. Krause hadn't noticed it before he sat down, but he now saw that there were names on the 13 chairs surrounding the table. His, Reynard's, Some guy named Fenrir, Salder, Valdez, Whiskey, Williams, Erwin, Nebraska, Laos, Rocky (Actual name was Rockefeller), Castellanos, and Pendragon. He guessed Pendragon might be the leader of the Company. Soon after, the rest of the members started to drizzle in. First was a tall and muscular wolf, at least 6 ft fall wearing a mix of tactical gear and casual wear. Kind of like a heavy-weight wrestler, except it's... a wolf. Next was a balding scientist, with a white trenchcoat and a green blazer underneath. He seemed nervous and glanced warily at the two mammalians. Another member came out, someone in tactical gear and a ballistic mask painted black. He sat down, and started to play on his phone. The next one to come out was the most surprising one. It was like a cowboy stepped out of the page of a history book. Well, this cowboys has a rail gun/lever-action rifle on his back, and had a pistol on his side. Guess he came prepared. The three that came out seemed like normal military personnel. Williams, Erwin, and Nebraska were all wearing standard U.S Army uniforms, and they all sat down in their spots without much attention. Laos seemed to be another scientist, but has a metal arm in the place of his right arm. Krause sweared he saw it glow just a little bit. The next on, Rocky, was a Raccoon mammalian dressed up in Fatigues, carrying a big mug of presumably coffee, and sat down at the table. He looked annoyed at nearly everyone at the table. Castellanos seemed about as normal as the other, but Krause could see that he seemed to move faster towards the chair than the other members. He didn't look pleased. Finally, Pendragon entered. Wearing a black suit with a tie, he walked towards the chair with a air of superiority. Like he owned the place. And now the meeting would start. 


	3. Operation Endurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krause finds out the truth of his recruitment.  
> (More of a lore chapter. Get ready!)

"Let's get started, shall we?"

Pendragon nosed through the paper currently on the table. Krause's file.  
He quickly skimmed through it.

"101th Company, Medal of Honor, most of the stuff you would expect from a soldier who risked his life. But there's one thing that made us interested, Mr.Ralfen." Krause narrowed his eyes. "And?" "Endurance. Project Endurance. No one survived it. Except for you." While most of the people around the table seemed confused by Pendragon's words, nearly all the other personal went pale. Krause sighed. "It... it didn't do jack shit to me. Doc says I'll live 10 or so extra years and I can work a lot harder than I used too, but it didn't give me fuckin' super powers or any of that." Pendragon smiled. "But, You are a survivor. You had the will to resist a magic bio-weapon and have the ability to help create a vaccine. One that's origins remains top secret today. Hence the big secret meeting." Rocky huffed. "And you couldn't have sent this over an email or some shit. This dude's important due to government shit?" "Exactly. We believe that the magic that lays inside Krause can help the world. Question is Krause, are you ready to help us end the terror that hurts our people. "Well, yeah. That's why I came here." Pendragon's teeth gleamed through his wide grin. "Guess it's settled then." He motioned to the rest of the table. "Now shoo, except for the others I deemed important for the next mission. 

The other table members walked out, leaving only Reynard, Krause, Pendragon, and the other main members of the squad. Valdez, Rocky, Whiskey, Castellanos. "That was a quick... assessment. No boot camp or a montage of me being Rambo?" Pendragon sighed. "The situation has gotten too big. Things are escalating. And we need the best that we've got." A projection of a map of the world shined down on the table, with several cities marked with a red dot. "Every attack has been random. The people, the country, what they do. We had no leads to go on. Until a few weeks ago." The map changed into a video of a black haired woman's face, speaking a foreign language into the camera before it suddenly went black. "The woman seen here was Elica Walls. Main founder of the city-state of Lethos." Rocky chuffed. "Ain't that the city populated by just fey. The one that they got after the war?" "Exactly. When the fighting was done, the world governments faced a decision. What to do with the survivors. The fey were ruthless killers, but a majority were against the violence done by the queen and her army. So they rebelled. Many joined our side, but the general human population was scared for the monsters coming into their cities. Their homes. So we built a city for them. One to replace the ashes of their empire. And now everything is going to shit." The projection turned into two pictures of a man and woman, the woman being Elica Walls. "When Elica was still in the U.N, she found a fey child abandoned. She took him up and raised him as her own. But now he's suspect number one. His name is Artair. Don't think he kept his mothers name. We have little data on him. No phone, no social media, he's like a ghost. But we believe that its connected to the attacks. Her disappearance was sudden. No break-in. Nothing on cameras. The only two people in the room were Walls and Artair. He was the only one to come in and out. If anyone knows anything, it's him. " The projector closed. "Now we just have to find him." 

Pendragon led Krause and the group towards the armory and loading bay. "Stock up. Everything's free." Krause looked inside the armory and it was like a kid in a candy store. They had nearly every gun that could be conceivably made. Reynard went through the AK family section, looked for a particular gun... "Ah ha! Come to mama!" A highly customized Ak-12 with black paint and a custom sticker on the back saying "High Roller" was now in Reynards hands. Krause whistled. "Damn, that's pretty good." Reynard looked towards the back of the armory. "Find your's yet Fen?" A deep voice bellowed yes as Krause continued to sort through the Armory stockpile. He settled for a fairly light Brown M14, with a tactical 1911 as his backup. Then he saw it. A modern cutting edge Tomhawk Axe. Military black and brand new. "Don't mind if I just take this..." Soon the entire team was suited up and ready. Rocky had several firearms all on his back, with two pistols on his front vest. Valdez just has a Spas-12 shotgun, with a engraving saying "To Eliza". Finally, Fenrir carried a modified M60, letting his carry the gun with ease. "Well, where to?" 

The sign above the door said "Helicopter Bay 17". As the team entered, they could see Commander Pendragon close by.   
All of the team, including Krause saluted their superior.  
"At ease. Krause, I understand this is a bit odd. A new recruit to our PMC is not usually assigned to a mission like this. But I know that you still have your skills. Valdez is squad leader. He will direct you on everything. Now go, find Walls before this turns into a international incident!"  
And with that, the team hopped onto their awaiting helicopter and began the trip to Lethos.  



	4. The Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reynard reveals some of his backstory while the group flies to Lethos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I had to put a style to Lethos, It'd be very close to Wakanda. Just with more purple.  
> Also, please write any criticisms or suggestions, comment below.

July 22, 2022  
Lethos, South Africa  


**"Lethos was made for the survivors. Those who fought against the tyranny of Queen Faerydae and stopped her quest for killing us all. Even with the grants from the U.S and other allied countries, the building of the city was still protested until it ended in 2015. They finally had a home after thousands of years of wandering from place to place, having humanity burning and pillaging all that they loved. Every day I have children come up to me, thanking me for giving them a home. I just wish I could have done this sooner." -Elica Walls: The Unaltered History of the Fey Wars**

****

It was already night-time by the time the team had arrived. The purple highlights of the building shone over all of the city, bathing it in the colors that fey believed was of their gods. "You got to give them credit, they know their architecture." Reynard looked impressed at how they had built their building so bright, standing out from each other one. Krause had been asleep for most of the ride, but was now awake as they were making their descent. He was still bored at the moment, and straightened up in his seat. "So, we've got about 20 minutes left. Tell me, why did you join the 13th?" Reynard looked surprised. "My parents were refugees during the late 80's. I was born in 1989, same year as Fen over here. When the fey hunted down all the magical creatures they could. Queen believed they would be sacrificed for the greater good, giving her enough power to overwhelm humanity. Didn't give her shit. She just didn't want a power struggle over her right to magical minister. So the top brass in the U.S got wind of all this going on. This was before 2004, when all the shit hit the fan. Think of it like the U.S trying not to get involved in WW2. So they take in the refugees they deem important and leave the rest. Thankfully my parents were on the important list. Fen's were not."  
He looked down depressed. "Once he was born, they did all types of experimental shit. He had a high capacity for magic and that made him "special" in the bitch queens eyes. They brainwashed him to become their weapon. Once the war officially started, they put him on the front lines as their war dog. I was there. Distracted him long enough for the army to incapacitate him. Then we retreated with him in tow."  
  
He sighed. "But the queen went crazy. Had to fight her off."  
Krause eyes widened.  
"How the hell are you still alive? She-she took down entire squads with just a sword!"  
"I took a chance. Thought that I'd die for the people I grew up with. But she took off my arm." He gestured towards his left arm, lifting up part of the black tactical long sleeved shirt. Krause had thought that arm looked real, but looking under the fur around his shoulder, he could see steel magnets attaching the arm to the rest of his body.  
"Jesus."  
  
Reynard smirked. "Right. I only escaped death because Fen came back for me. He carried me back to the team and I was safe. I owe him my life."  
  
Krause was about to ask another question, but was interrupted by the automated pilot. "We are approaching Lethos. Please, stay seated with tray tables in the upright position."  
  
"We don't have any tray tables." Reynard laughed. "They use the AI for civilian planes for most older models. It's a bit cheaper that way."  


The vertibird landed on the landing pad inside one of the tall black buildings. Reynard got up and stood near the door. "Now here are the ground rules. Government here doesn't want a gun fight. Heavy guns will stay in our hotels rooms they provide us unless there is a emergency. They don't want a diplomatic incident." He handed a key card to everyone except Fenrir. "Here's your cards. Numbers go with the room. Got us all separate rooms." Krause noticed it first. "You didn't give Fenrir a card."  
Reynard blushed "I-It's for... It's not cheap, right. Having the same room doesn't mean anything!"  
"Yeah, yeah. I don't care. Just didn't see you two being together." Reynard kept making excuses as the team heading to their rooms to unpack. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dark room, screens all around showing different angles of city streets and other areas.  
"Still no sightings of her, sir. Should we started going into the unofficial channels?"  
The screens barely illuminated the man, giving only a glimpse of a uniform, gray with a nameplate on the chest.  
HAMMER.  
A low voice answered.  
"No. She will come to us. Our plans are going good. Our "benefactors" will be pleased to hear that the 13th's best arrived on time."  
The solider looked at database for the passengers.  
"All are accounted for. Including the new one." The man in darkness smiled.  
"They won't know what's coming.  



	5. The End is The Beginning is The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group's arrival to Lethos comes with new challenges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaos Variable Cast List  
> Krause Ralfen: Jon Berenthal  
> Reynard Ishi: Voiced by Nolan North  
> Fenrir: Voiced by  
> Rockefeller "Rocky" Rollens: Voiced by Ebon Moss-Bachrach  
> Lewis Briggs: Ben Barnes  
> Others will be posted later

July 23,2022  
Lethos, South Africa  
Lethos Grand Hotel  


**Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me. -Psalm 23:4**

"You can't be serious." Krause looked over the intel on everything from Walls's disappearance. Photos from CCTV showed her last location as being inside her home at the main Lethos tower. "How the hell does she disappear in a heavily monitored government building? Cameras everywhere except the one room she's in. Only definite way in and out is the door she came in. Windows are bullet proof." Krause sipped his coffee. "Any ideas?" 

Valdez pointed at one of the schematics of the tower. "There's empty space right here from a side area of the tower. Not present in the other schematics. And it leads..." His finger trailed right toward Wall's office. Krause shrugged. "That might explain how she got out, but why was there no resistance? The video we got was her being worried about her son. Would it be possible that her son was used to draw her out and then take her out the hidden route?"

"We've got nearly everything except for a fuckin' motive. Why would Artair kidnap his own mother?" Krause kept looking through everything until the phone rang on one of the nearby tables. He picked it up. "Krause speaking." A thick african voice spoke up. "Are you the team leader that was sent by the 13th?" Krause motioned for Valdez to come over and take the phone. Grabbing it, he turned away from the team. "Yes, this is Team leader... You think....Yes, of course....Understood." He hung up the phone. "Suit up. Artair's been located. They want us on site.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

July 23,2022  
Lethos, South Africa  
General Electrics Warehouse  


The warehouse was surrounded by armed Lethos forces as the team rolled up on the scene. A surprising american voice spoke through a ballistic mask,"So, you must be the team everyone is talking about." "I'm with HAMMER, the PMC group that's stationed here. Don't know why they brought you, but..." He shrugged. "Politics!" He turned towards the team. "Wait, is that.. Krause? Holy shit.." He takes off the mask, revealing a handsome and scarless face. "I'm Lewis Briggs, was one of the first ones on the ground. Remember you fighting with us in Tehran. Jesus, can't believe that was 15 or so years ago. You with this crew?" 

Lewis reached out his hand for Krause to shake, a quick gesture to try and show a familiarity with each other. "Tehran felt like forever ago... So you're here for Walls too?" Krause pointed at the Warehouse that was surrounded by HAMMER forces. Lewis smirked. "HAMMER got the contract to take over as a military force when the Half-Dead movement started. We have the authority to handle this situation." Krause shrugged. "Alright, just seemed odd that the Fay Government requested us to handle Walls. Seems like HAMMER needed some backup." The team went towards the entrance into the warehouse, covered from all sides by HAMMER men. 

"Sat scan got 10 guys in there. We believe Walls is near the back, but the only place that is good to advance is here." Lewis pointed near the double doors. "We have no idea what the situation is in there. Just hoping this will end without us getting shot full of lead." He motioned towards the team. "You ready to breach?" "Affirmative." This was the moment that changed everything.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


First went in the flash-bangs, blinding the first two posted near the doors. Krause's 12 gauge ended them before they could blink. The other hostiles ran into cover, some being blown to bits from rifle fire and other guns. Until there was only one left. 

"W-wait! I surrender!" The white haired man put his arms up and knelt. Lewis smirked under his mask. "Good. This makes it easier." He raised his pistol to the man head, ready to pull the trigger. Then a black-furred arm grabbed it. "The fu-" 

Lewis was chokeslammed against the side of the wall by Fenrir, rage in the wolf's eyes. The HAMMER forces pointed their guns towards the wolf. Reynard ran towards the fight. "Fen, what the hell are you doing?" Fen just growled, staring in anger towards Lewis. Lewis could barely breathe, the clawed hand biting into his throat. "Gurgh- Pleas-" 

Reynard gingerly touched Fenrirs arm. "You don't have to do this." Like a flash, Fenrir released his hand from Lewis's throat, leaving Lewis to fall to the ground. His voice hoarse, Lewis motioned for his men to stand down. The rest of the 13th Squad came into the room. 

"The fuck happened?" Krause moved over toward the two animalians, one which seemed in shock. Lewis stood back up. "Tell your damn dog to not try and kill me again!" Fenrir growled. "Tell this prick that if he tries shooting someone who surrenders, I'll rip him in two!" The tension stayed in the air, right until another thing happened. "We found Walls." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	6. Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of 2018!  
> Glad to start working on this more and hope to get to a conclusion soon.  
> Also PLEASE have some comments. I strive for criticism!

Walls was alive, thankfully. Not a scratch on her at all, in fact she was well treated according to the doctors on site. HAMMER brought down a transport for her, but before leaving she ran to Krause.  
She gave him a wide hug, giving her the chance to tuck in a note into his pocket. As she entered the transport, Krause went towards his team and brought out the note.  
"She gave me this." He handed it to Valdez.  
He unfolded the note, looking it over before he raised his head towards the transport leaving the area.  
"Something's wrong.", Valdez muttered as he passed the note to the others.  
The note was scribbled hastily, a dark black ink across white paper that said a message that changed everything.  
DO NOT TRUST HAMMER

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride back to the hotel was silent. No music, no laughing. Just thoughts. What exactly did HAMMER want? Why was Wells so afraid to speak about it that the only indication anything was wrong was a piece of paper?  
Valdez sighed. "When we get back, pack up everything. I'll speak with Pendragon about this."  


Rocky put his paw to his head in frustration. "I ain't into conspiracy shit. Maybe she's scared for that son of her's."  
Artair had not been at the warehouse at all apparently. The crew were not able to even talk to Wells before she got whisked away by HAMMER.  
The wolf in the back straighted up. "I didn't trust those guys from the start. Should have gutted that masked prick."  
Reynard sighed. "And I wouldn't have stopped you."  
Krause looked back at the two animalians. "Yeah, what was that about?"  
The fox looked at the human. "You want the long story or the short one?"  
Krause looked the miles left on the map.  
"Long one seems about good right now."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I told you he was used as a weapon on the way here. Faerydae used him to take down towns, villages. Anyone who resisted, he-"  
He muttered the last bit. "He was forced to kill them all. Men, women, children. After he saved me, he was a wreck."  
He looked down at the floor of the car." It was like a addiction to be in the queen's control. Made him have withdraws. His heart almost gave out. But I was there for all of it. If-If I ever went back to change anything, to get my arm back but lose him? I wouldn't change anything. I would embrace the pain I went through. For him."  
He grabbed Fenrir's hand, comforted the depressed wolf. "I'm never going to leave him."  
Krause sat there silently, before speaking up. "You've been through some shit, once this is over, you guys get a free round at my friend's bar. He wou-" He was cut off by the violent brake of the car sending him foward. Krause looked back towards the driver. "What the fuck?!" He looked right back out the window. 'Oh shit." Eight HAMMER trucks surrounded the car as soldiers began to get out. Krause barely had time to react before his car door was ripped open and he was spun out onto the concrete. "Krause Rlafen, you and your team are under arrest for the killing of Elica Theresa Walls." 


	7. The Outsider Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds themselves stuck in a prison as HAMMER's plan is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr!  
> https://mattchewystuff.tumblr.com/  
> I usually post edits from other artists that I do in my free time.  
> And other stuff too!  
> Soundtrack for this part: Black Sand by Keenan Douglas  
> https://soundcloud.com/keenan-douglas/black-sand-death-stranding-fan?in=jack-pittorino/sets/death-stranding

Darkness. Darkness was all Krause could see.  
The hood that was put on him had not been taken off, even as he had arrived to the destination. His captors had been silent the entire journey there. He had no idea where he even was.  
Then, as the hood was ripped off, there was light.  
A bright white room out of a police TV show was all around him, a two way glass mirror facing the the front side of him.  
And a man dressed in a all black suit siting near a table.  
"I see our scapegoat is alive and well. Good."  
Krause barely recognized the voice, full of both hate and anger.  
"Lewis."  
The man grinned.  
"Well, I'm sure you are just wanting to know why exactly you're here. Walls was... against our plans from the start. Guess she got cold feet and went to her son's friends for help. Didn't win her any favors."  
Krause struggled against his restraints. "What the fuck did you do?!"  
Lewis sighed. "We didn't need to kill, just place her under house arrest as we took control of the government. But she had a stroke or something while in the transport. People would have too many questions if we just took control right after her death. So, we made it look like she was attacked mid-way by you guys." He pointed his fingers at Krause during the last sentence.  
Lewis stood up. "But this can all go away."  
Krause looked at the man. "What?"  
Lewis continued, "The higher-up people can wipe your record of this. It's not public yet, but... A PMC killing a highly respected public figure who was instrumental in peace efforts? That would very bad for business. So, join us and you will be granted amnesty." Krause stared at the prick. "And what does your "group" want? What does HAMMER want?" Lewis walked towards the mirrored wall. "Can't tell you. I'm not some supervillian revealing his master plan. I- We don't want this getting out, which means..."  
Lewis began to draw his gun. "You should really say ye-"  
He was cut off as the wall exploded outward into a fireball. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krause coughed as smoke poured out around him. The air was full of it, receding after a while to reveal a familiar face.  
"Rocky?"  
The raccoon leapt over the remains of the wall, moving past the unconscious body of Lewis.  
"Well, this guy is fucked." He quickly ran toward Krause, using his knife to take off his restraints.  
"Where the hell are we?"  
Rocky shrugged. "Some HAMMER facility. We aren't even near Africa anymore."  
Krause had remembered that he thought he was in a helicopter for some of the time but they weren't even in Africa. Had they been taken to another country?  
Once the restraints were broken, Krause went towards Lewis's body.  
He knelt down, feeling around for his gun. He found it near the holster in his jacket.  
It was a standard M9 Beretta, 15 round magazine. He also grabbed two extra magazines, and headed towards the door.  
"Where are the others? This explosion would have gotten a fuck ton of attention."  
As if on cue, an alarm began blaring through the halls.  
"And just went I thought today couldn't get worse.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both prisoners stood out from the white walls with their bright orange jumpsuits.  
"Where did they take our shit?"  
Rocky had taken a tablet with a map of the compound from the solider he took down.  
"It's a floor up, but-"  
They were cut off as a HAMMER solider went flying from a nearby hallway into a wall, denting it as he slid down.  
Krause readied up his pistol as the assaulter rounded the corner.  
"Oh."  
The wolf had put his hand right in front of the Beretta, as if daring it to fire.  
His expression was anger, right until he saw the face of the one pointing the gun. Then it was happiness.  
"You guys made it! You find Valdez or Whiskey yet?"  
The raccoon looked over the tablet. "No. I found Krause with that "No surrender" prick, so I gave him a explosive surprise. He probably ain't getting up for a while.  
The wolf had a quick smile, one that looked satisfied that someone got what they deserved.  
Krause looked at the wolf."How the hell did you get out?"  
The canid rubbed the back of his head. "I punched my way out. Rey is back there grabbing all the ammo he needs, so- Hey Rey, found our guys!"  
Reynard rounded the corner, right into the group of orange jumpsuits.  
"God, wish they picked a better color for this."  
He loaded a magazine into a HAMMER issue M4 carbine and sighed.  
"Most of this place is a prison for Those who disagree with HAMMER's "ideals". Some of them were fey peace activists, others were members of Half-Dead. This whole place is a goddamn Gitmo."  
He cocked the M4.  
"Let's roll." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting up to the next floor was tough. Guards were everywhere, attempting to stop the prison break through all out war with the team.  
A makeshift barricade of tables was the only cover for Krause and the team as they were peppered with gunfire from the guards.  
One of the guards threw a flash grenade, hitting the other side of the tables. Before it went off, Reynard grabbed it with his fake arm, throwing right back at them.  
The flash went off, disorienting them, giving the team time to retaliate back. By the end of it, several guards were either dead or knocked unconscious by hand-to-hand combat.  
"Move up." Krause directed the team to move towards the cells that supposedly held the rest of the team.  



	8. The Outsider Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sacrifice is made.

He was nearly dead, clinging to life like a jumper to a ledge. He could see her staring at the side of room. Bloodied but beautiful. Still wearing the dress she was wearing when she left this earth. In pain.  
The door open, his blurred vision seeing men sweeping across the room, scanning for hostiles.  
"You- You made it." It didn't come out like in his mind, a broken face leaving him with just mutterings and pain.  
The one in front knelt down, speaking words he could not hear. Then it suddenly got clearer.  
"Krause."  
He coughed, blood spilling onto the concrete as he tried to focus on his savior.  
"We're going to get you out of here, alright? We'll find something to carry yo-"  
"No."  
He attempted to stand up, but nearly fell back onto the floor if not for the aid of the fox at his side.  
"I- I won't make the trip."  
Krause's eyes widened.  
"Hell no, Whiskey, find a wheelchair or something! Valdez can't walk."  
"Krause." Valdez motioned for Reynard to go out into the main hallway that connected the cells.  
"Give me your gun."  
"What?"  
Valdez breathed another drawn out breath through his lungs.  
"Too slow, they will catch up to you. If you make it to the surface, warn the 13th, Pendragon."  
He grunted as he leaned against the wall.  
"Did they torch our gear? Do you still have my operations tablet?"  
The fox nodded and took it out of a dufflebag that had what remained of their gear they brought to Lethos. The rest had been destroyed by HAMMER to leave little trace of their official involvement with Walls.  
He turned it on, tapping the screen several times until he got to the place he needed to.  
"Protocol: Theta; Signoff Valdez, Jakobs; New Team Leader Rlafen, Krause; Disengage CV."  
He slid down the wall, red blood trailing down as he went.  
Valdez croaked out. "Krause."  
Krause knelt down at Valdez's broken form.  
"What did you just do?"  
Valdez laughed out a wheezing laugh that crept into a drawn out cough. "It's all yours now. You're the leader."  
"That doesn't matter. You're coming with us goddamnit!"  
Valdez laughed again. "I can see Eliza, I'm already dead. At least let me die with a gun in my hands!"  
Krause kicked the wall in frustration.  
"Guys. We have a problem." The raccoon looked over the cameras of the building, all positioned along cells and doorways. But there was one camera that was extremely important at the moment. "They got a huge squad coming at us!"  
Krause's fists curled in anger. "We can take them! What do they-"  
His sentence was cut off as he saw the full force that prepared to come at them. Riot armor, Mech suits, the full works.  
A fully supplied team could take them. But prisoners with limited supplies and guns? Not a chance.  
"The only way we can get away from them is to get to the side entrance. But we have 30 minutes to get there! We have to go now!"  
Krause slammed his fist on the table.  
"Is there any other way out?"  
Rocky scrambled through the cameras, looking for any other way out.  
"Krause!"  
He turned towards Valdez, still slumped against the wall.  
"I can hold them off."  
Reynard knelt down.  
"Ar- Are you sure?"  
Valdez laughed.  
"I've been away from her for too long, chico. This is how I die."  
Krause stood there, contemplating, waiting.  
He pulled the gun out of his holster, flipped it and handed to Valdez.  
"May we meet in the next life as warriors, Krause."  
Krause turned to the door.  
"You didn't deserve this."  
Valdez chuckled as his team went to their exit.  
"Actually, I think I do." 


	9. The Outsider Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle ensues.

He could feel his face reassembling bit by bit. Black goo mixing in with blood and flesh. First the chunks of his face burned by the explosion, then the hole in his chest made by concrete shrapnel. This is was saved him from a fate of a slow death, bleeding out and broken. This power given to him by his superiors made him an abomination of magic and flesh. Which he embraced.  
It only took ten minutes to take off the damage he had received.In the end, Lewis Briggs was back up on feet with the only damage being on his suit.  
But now Krause was out. Supposedly with his friends if that explosion was intended to break him out.  
Not good.  
Not good at all.  
He grabbed the nearest chief officer.  
Unrestrained anger flew through his voice. "Where are they?!"  
His eyes now glowed dark purple, and it was as if the blood in his veins were too.  
"The- they are attempting to get to the helicopter wing, sir! They blocked off the entrance, it will take 30 minutes to get i-"  
The officer barely finished his sentence before he was violently pushed into the wall by Lewis.  
"I'll just take the express route."  
As if like a ghost, his body started to turn into a dark purple smoke, before going into the nearby ventilation shaft.  
The officer shivered. "I'm never going to get over that.."  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How far are we?"  
Krause's rifle was almost empty, and the only weapon he had left was a knife he took in the security office.  
The team was almost out of ammo, but they had thankfully sectioned off most of the base from HAMMER forces, giving them time to find the helicopter wing.  
Every hallway seemed the same, doors interconnecting to other parts of the base.  
"If this map is correct, it's just one more-"  
Rocky moved towards one of door on the right, before realizing it was locked by a passcode.  
"Shit, gimme a sec."  
Using his claws and a screwdriver in his pack, he lifted off the code box, and rewired it.  
The door opened, and the team poured into the room.  
Only to find one helicopter, and a very familar face in front of it.  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How did you even get here?"  
All of the team were pointing their guns at Lewis, who held up his hands mockingly.  
"It's a gift. From my superiors." He lifted up his tattered sleeve, showing that some of his arm was still reforming.  
"We took our knowledge of Operation Endurance and applied it in a more... tactical way."  
"Injections of fey blood, various spells, and a sprinkle of blood magic, and voila! The perfect super-solider!"  
The entire team was taken aback.  
"W-who the fuck would do this?"  
The solider grinned.  
"We call ourselves The Collective. And we are the only ones to realize that we never "won" the war. We just further delayed it."  
He then gestured towards himself. "I am one of many weapons that will be used in this war." He extended out his hand.  
"Question is, will you be too?"  
Krause looked at him with disgust.  
"You're trying to start another war. That's what you're doing?"  
Lewis stared.  
"No. We want to finish a war before it starts. Save innocent lives that could've been saved if we acted during the first war."  
Krause groaned as he moved closer to Lewis.  
"Everytime someone tries to finish a war before it starts, innocent lives are already lost. You've already killed Walls because she was wanted for peace, who else will you kill next?"  
Lewis balked.  
"Walls was... a special case. She angered one of our leaders in The Collective, but you do have one right point. She was killed because of her actions."  
By the time he was finished, he had noticed Krause was only a few feet in front of him.  
"You know, I enjoyed talking with you over your shitty plans, but I got a ride to catch."  
Lewis had been so focused on getting Krause to his side that he hadn't seen that Rocky had gotten into the Helicopter behind him.  
Lewis attempted to punch Krause, but barely raised his fist before a knife jabbed upward into his head.  
"This is for Valdez."  
Krause started to head towards the plane, until a hand from behind grabbed his shoulder.  
A voice filled with anger spoke behind him.  
"That's not the right way to kill a dead man, Krause."  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reynard had just gotten into the helicopter, before hearing a yell behind him.  
He turned around, only to see something out of a nightmare.  
Krause was on the ground, looking up at Lewis, except that there was a knife lodged in Lewis's head.  
The man sighed, before gripping it tightly with one hand and holding his head with the other.  
The knife popped out, covered not in red blood, but blood that was a mix of purple and red.  
"I told them I would negotiate no matter what. But time for negotiation is over."  
He threw the knife into Krause's leg, then with a small leap, jumped onto the Helicopter.  
Reynard put up his fists.  
Lewis laughed.  
"I can't wait to see this."  
Lewis threw the first punch, attempted to hit the fox's head, allowing the fox to duck and punch his stomach.  
Even with his metal arm, he felt the attack do barely anything.  
Reynard dodged backwards from the heli, falling back into the metal floor of the helicopter wing.  
Lewis stepped out of the helicopter as Reynard got back up.  
"You're a feisty one, aren't you?  
Lewis grabbed a knife out of his suit, and attempted to slash across the fox's chest.  
Reynard dodged the slashes, and attempted to disarm him with a punch to the fist.  
He had not realized that he was running out room to dodge.He hit the metal wall as Lewis effortlessly dodged it.  
By the time he was able to attack, Lewis had slashed him across the chest two times.  
Grunting in pain, he tried one last time to rush him, but his punch was caught by Lewis.  
The human smirked.  
"Too slow."  
He twisted his arm, forcing the animalian onto the ground and put his knife to the fox's throat.  
"Tell me, anything else you'd like to say before I kill them all.  
The fox struggled for a bit, before staring back up at Lewis with a grin.  
"My- my boyfriend's gonna kick your ass."  
Lewis attempted to turn around, but was greeting with the sight of a 6 foot tall and angry Fenrir.  
He attempted to jab with his knife, before it was ripped out his grasp, along with most of his arm.  
"Wha- how the fu-"  
His other arm was grabbed, not to be torn off, but to throw against the wall several times.  
By the time Reynard had gotten back up, Lewis was left a crumpled mess.  
The wolf started to carry the fox back to the heli.  
"I can walk, don't worry."  
The wolf knelt down and grabbed the fox despite his protests.  
He accepted it, and looked up at the wolf.  
"He just nicked me a bit. Krause got hit in the leg, he's the one you should worry about. I'm fine."  
Fenrir huffed.  
"You're bleeding from the chest. He hurt you bad. So I did the same."  
Reynard looked back over to Lewis's body.  
Even now he could see it reforming bit by bit, bone healing back togther along with skin.  
"Let's get out of here."  



	10. It's not Home yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds sanctuary from HAMMER.

July 28,2022  
U.S White Mesa Army Base, New Mexico  


Private John Spalding had one job. Monitor the radar all day for hostiles.  
And what a boring job that was.  
Nothing every popped up.  
Mostly it was the odd animal or a commercial jet that flew in too close.  
He sighed as a warning light appeared, forcing him to put away his magazine he saved for his downtime.  
A dot had appeared on the radar. Fumbling, he reached over for the communication device.  
"This is U.S property, you are currently trespassing. Leave no-"  
"This is former Sargent Krause Rlafen, we need medical attention. Repeat, we need medical attention"  
John jumped up, reaching for the nearby intercom that went to the main chief of the base.  
"Sir, need some help over here."  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the helicopter started to land, U.S army soldiers started to surround the vehicle.  
The doors opened, first out was Krause, knife still in leg, being stretched out by Whiskey and Rocky.  
Next was Fenrir and Reynard, with a make-shift bandage wrapped around his chest.  
The soldiers kept their guns pointed at the team, until a man came out through the crowd.  
"Move, you dumbasses! These guys are injured!  
The blond medic dressed in desert military garb knelt down next to Krause.  
"Jesus, what the hell happened?"  
The raccoon looked over at the medic.  
"He got stabbed by a fucking zombie, same guy who slashed Rey over here."  
The blond medic sighed.  
"Get him over to medical. We need to get the knife out of him."  
Thankfully, the medical section was close by to the helicopter pad.  
By the time they had made it, Krause had woken back up.  
He didn't move really, staying still as the doctors removed part of his pants around the knife.  
The medic quickly gathered several vials, some with a purple hue as he mixed them all together.  
"Krause, I'm making something to help heal the wound and make sure you don't bleed out. Just... stay still as we remove the knife."  
The medic filled a syringe with the concoction and motioned for the raccoon to hold Krause down.  
This is going to fucking hurt.  
With a quick motion, the knife was pulled out, and the syringe was injected into the wound.  
Krause grunted in pain, but soon the pain faded and he passed out again.  
Rocky leaned against the wall.  
"Christ, you guys are tough."  
The medic threw away the syringe, and sighed.  
"We need to be."  
He sat down in a chair next to the stretcher.  
"I'm Arcade. Your friend will make it, along with the fox."  
The raccoon sighed.  
"I'm sensing a but in there, aren't I?"  
Arcade nodded.  
"You are in custody of the U.S army. We'll send notice to your PMC.  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was in pure black.  
Nothing except for a small girl, smiling in a blue dress as she stood next to a mother, young and loving.  
He could see her. The face of a child he only knew for so long.  
Taken away from him. Taken by fire and flames, along with the wife he loved.  
He mourned. The moment his child died he was no longer John Everdeen.  
He became reckless, broken.  
He went to war expecting to die, to be reunited.  
The government saw him as useful. Maybe as a weapon, maybe as a experiment.  
The government didn't care. They used him expecting him to die.  
But he came out as something new.  
Krause Rlafen. A name they saw as gibberish.  
But he didn't.  
He saw it as a chance to let Everdeen die.  
And he did.  
And from the blackness, he awoke.  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Krause?"  
Krause grunted, opening his eyes to see the face of his boss, Arthur.  
"Yes?" He said, voice low and cracked.  
The man smirked.  
"You're awake, How about that?  
The man moved away from Krause's bed, sitting down at one of the chairs in the room.  
"We know what your real name is."  
Krause's eyes widened, finally seeing that Arthur was holding his file from when he first joined the 13th.  
"A name like John Everdeen, seems boring compared to the man you are now."  
Krause straightened up.  
"That man is gone, Pendragon." Krause saying the last name with anger.  
The boss sighed.  
"Fair enough. Dealing with loss can be done in various ways, I agree. But there is a more important matter."  
He motioned for Krause to turn on the television.  
"The 13th is on every channel. Your team is international news.  
Krause pushed the on button on the remote.  
The television lit up, showing the current news.  
"The outcry over HAMMER's influence in Eliza Walls's death has increased as Justin Hammer, founder of HAMMER company resigned today.  
Photo's were shown of the facility that Krause and his team were housed in.  
"Hammer has stated that Lewis Briggs, former co-commander of HAMMER, acted in his own interests when he killed Walls, and detained severals members of a rival PMC, the 13th.  
It then cut to several pictures of the team, some having the group all together.  
"In a story like an action movie, the team broke out of the facility, and got away in a helicopter."  
A picture of Rocky popped up.  
"Adopted Son of billionaire Alistair Rollens, Rockefeller Rollens was credited with giving the U.S Army the coordinates and details on the base."  
It then cut to a picture of Valdez.  
Krause's face saddened. "Damnit."  
"Leader of the team and Jakobs Valdez was the only noted causality from the team. Members said he gave up his life to help the team escape. Those in the 13th and other PMC say the man was a hero to many people, and saved many lives."  
Pendragon sighed.  
"It's not your fault. They checked his wounds. He would have died, even your got him to White Mesa."  
Krause began to get out of the bed, until Pendragon motioned him to stay.  
"They don't want you getting out of bed yet. Just wait for the doctor. The program's still going."  
Krause waited as the program moved past Valdez's life, giving him a view of who the man was.  
"Jakobs was born in Mexico in 1979, raised in a family of five. At 20, he married a foreign exchange student, Elizabeth Song. He immigrated to the United States soon afterwords. The two of them worked as aid workers, until a fey attack in Mexico killed Elizabeth in 2005. He joined the U.S army, staying until the war ended in 2014. He first joined the former PMC Dawnguard, until it merged with USACORP and became the 13th. He was known as a kind, but also realistic person to those he knew. A fellow team member called him "the guy who would kick your ass then apologize afterwords."  
Soon, the program ended, Krause looked around, noticing that Pendragon had exited while Krause was distracted.  
Suddenly, the door opened.  
The medic that took out the knife entered the room.  
Krause looked at him.  
"And you are?"  
The medic looked suprised, then laughed.  
"I totally forgot to tell you my name. You were unconscious, but it was pretty rude to ignore you."  
He reached out his hand.  
"I'm Arcade. Arcade Gannon."  
Krause shook it.  
"Thanks for pulling out that knife. Hurt like a bitch."  
Arcade smiled.  
It should be fully healing. That thing I put in it should've healed up the wound. You can walk out now."  
Krause slowly turned off of the bed, letting his feet touch the cold ground.  
He then noticed that all the was wearing was a hospital gown.  
"Do you... have actual clothes I can wear? You're not seeing my ass."  
Arcade smirked.  
"I'll get a nurse to bring by some fatigues. Walk around the room a bit, make sure you can walk a good distance.  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	11. Unforeseen Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the truth brought out on Lewis's activities, a new enemy comes into the light.  
> This will lead into the next part, Chaos Falls.

July 29, 2022  
Location Unknown 

Lewis knelt down, hissing in pain.  
The modular structure in his body healed the major wounds, but it was up to time to heal the rest.  
He was angry.  
Letting them go the first time? Acceptable.  
Letting himself get nearly killed by that fucking mutt? That was NOT acceptable.  
And The Collective did not take it well.  
Now he sat, waiting for his body to heal up.  
But he had gotten a gift from the damn dog.  
A long scar had dragged down his face by a claw, one that wouldn't heal even with his structure.  
Bones were put back together, skin was grown back in place, but somehow this was what would not heal.  
Now they knew he was not invincible, the Collective would see him as... a bad investment.  
Would be better in their minds to find one that couldn't fuck up their operations.  
As if by divine justice, the door opened into the room.  
"You may enter."  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The council room was silent as Lewis was let inside.  
The members showed no emotion, staring blank into his eyes.  
Then one of them spoke.  
"You went after Walls without giving a concise plan, tried to turn a PMC into a scrape-goat, and then brought them into one of our bases, forcing us to blow your cover and abadon the station. What is your plea?"  
Lewis attempted to say something, but stopped.  
He already knew his fate.  
"But you brought us something that outweighs your failure."  
Lewis looked up at the council speaker.  
"What?"  
The speaker continued.  
"We have been searching for a person, one that we have finally found after all this time."  
Lewis's eyes widened.  
"Krause. Why him?"  
The speaker nodded.  
"His name was once John Everdeen. We had thought he had died in the Fey War, but it appears he now goes under a different name. Operation Endurance turned him into something else."  
Lewis slowly stood up.  
"Why? What could he have that could save me?"  
"Did we say you were saved?"  
Instantly, he felt as if all the air rushed out of his lungs. Like he couldn't even breathe.   
The speaker laughed.  
"We still have a use for you, don't despair. Krause will come to us in time."  
"And how will you get him to come willingly? He knows what we are, what we plan to do. What would drive him over the edge?"  
The speaker removed her hood.  
Nora Everdeen grinned in sheer delight.  
"Family." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Book One- Chaos Variable


End file.
